Admiral James E. Karner
Admiral James Eugene Karner is a thirty-one year old man who has been in the Future Agents for thirteen years. He is voiced by YouTube user Len Ray. Personal Background Karner was born on December 18, 2034 and was raised in Seattle, Washington. Karner has been involved in Future Agents affairs since its founding in 2052. He is the one who formed Segment FA-0129 to help prevent neo-terrorism from spreading in his hometown. Karner has been married to Clarissa Karner for eleven years and has two children, James Karner Jr., age ten, and Cindy Karner, age five. Karner is the one who reopened Case-Suzuki and ultimately gained fame for the Future Agents program. Appearance Karner is a caucasian male who stands at 188 cm and weighs 95 kg. He has thinning blond hair that spikes at the top, though he has a balding spot on the top of his head. His skin is darker toned and he has forehead wrinkles and light blue eyes. His broad shoulders give him a slightly menacing appearance. He prefers to be seen wearing his hat at all times. Karner is extremely fit and takes pride in keeping his strength and resilience. Personality Karner is a happy, dedicated, and persistent individual. He enjoys having a sense of humor but will turn serious in a heartbeat. At times, Karner can be very uptight and menacing, but he has a soft fatherly side to him. He is extremely dedicated to the Future Agents and will do anything to serve his country. Karner is intelligent, but he is not very witty. Karner is very serious in the workplace, but has formed a friendship with Li Willis. He loves to tease Willis, but his stubbornness prevents him from knowing when to stop. Interests and Other Information Karner graduated from Roosevelt High School, which is the same school Maddie Cinder attended. It is not known whether Karner blackmailed Amy Martin into joining the Future Agents or not, but is possible because of Martin's stubbornness. Karner works well with kids, which would explain his patience with Cinder. Karner is doggedly loyal to his country and would sacrifice his life to protect his home and his family. He spends a lot of time in his office relaying messages to Willis and giving advice. Karner reopened Case-Suzuki because he was the one who found Dr. Neil Suzuki alone and alive in the conference room. But in the original case, the video recording would not play, so the case was never solved and was instead dismissed. Karner only drinks when he is feeling frustrated. Karner enjoys joking with Li Willis, who is rumored to spend time with the Karner family often. He is open-minded, but knows when something is a serious threat to society. Karner is very interested in politics and considers himself a Republican, though he claims to have voted for people on both sides of the spectrum. He tends not to talk politics because he doesn't want to bother anyone. In the Movie Karner plays a key role in the movie as he is the one who reopened Case-Suzuki . Karner had previously gathered a large sum of information and evidence regarding Suzuki's guilty verdict. He gives this information to Willis and points out a new agent he has recruited. He believes she is the key to solving Case-Suzuki. Karner continues to organize meetings with big leaders in the Future Agents Branch and helps get his Segment closer to solving the case, but is suddenly faced with an issue that inhibits him from continuing. He allows Willis to take over for the rest of the case.